


Песни невинности и опыта

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BottomAziraphale, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, it took them six thousand years but they're learning to use their words, past Aziraphale/others, possibly with slightly more angst than the prompt intended but this is me we're talking about here, they make up pretty quick thoughhard to stay mad after the world doesn't end, use your words morons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: У Кроули были определенные ожидания относительно Азирафаэля. И отношений с ним. Особенно это касалось перехода означенных отношений в более близкие. И хотя обычно такое происходит спонтанно, он заранее отрепетировал все варианты того, как это может (должно!) произойти.Он просто не понимал, что работает не по тому сценарию.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокого рейтинга 2021





	Песни невинности и опыта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Songs of Innocence and Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788374) by [AnnetheCatDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective). 



Кроули целует его — резко, порывисто и решительно. И это кажется самой правильной вещью на свете. Они вместе вышли на другую сторону — свою сторону! — так и не случившегося апокалипсиса, не говоря уже обо всем остальном...   
И Азирафаэль целует его в ответ! Наклоняется так нежно, словно все это время только и ждал... ждал, когда Кроули сделает первый шаг, потянется навстречу, займется с ним любовью.  
— О ангел... — вздыхает он.  
Азирафаэль расслабленно и мечтательно тает в его объятиях, ангельские губы обожжены поцелуями, взгляд мягкий и горячий.   
— Ох, ангел… я слишком долго ждал возможности сделать это.  
— Ну... теперь ты ее имеешь.  
— Я хочу тебя, ангел... я так долго... Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я никогда... не хочу, чтобы ты нервничал.

— Я не нервничаю, — смеется Азирафаэль. — Во всяком случае, не из-за секса.

Его смех звучит слегка удивленно и очень нежно. Удивительный смех.

— Точно? Не нервничаешь? Я имею в виду: хорошо! Потому что я этого не хочу.

— Совершенно не нервничаю, — ободряюще кивает Азирафаэль с улыбкой, которая наводит на мысль, что Кроули ведет себя просто смешно.  
Кроули не считает свое поведение смешным, он просто хотел успокоить своего ангела, сказать, что не будет давить. Но предположим, что Азирафаэль ждал так же долго, как и он сам? Думая об этом, мысленно подготавливая себя, страстно желая прикосновения Кроули, представляя, как это все может быть между ними, выстраивая мысленный образ так же, как Кроули делал все эти годы…  
Вроде бы предполагалось, что Азирафаэль невосприимчив к похоти, но ведь есть же любовь, в конце концов. А ангелы — само воплощение любви. И... и Кроули приятно думать, что Азирафаэль ему доверяет, причем доверяет настолько. Что он смотрит на Кроули и думает: «О да, я могу отдаться ему, и все будет хорошо... или, по крайней мере, не будет ничего плохого».   
Кроули столько раз мысленно репетировал, как это будет происходить, что теперь просто не в состоянии на лету скорректировать выстроенный сценарий. Он видел себя мягко уговаривающим и практиковался перед зеркалом с фразами вроде «сегодня вечером мы не должны делать ничего больше...» или «я буду нежен, я никогда не причиню тебе боль». Он так хорошо представлял себе их первый раз... ну, Азирафаэль был ангелом, а он демоном, по своей демонической природе склонным к грубости и насилию, и потому со стороны демона казалось вполне естественным успокаивать ангела. Конечно, Кроули не простой демон, и ему не нужно доказывать Азирафаэлю свою доброту, свое умение заботиться — он уже делал это, много раз на протяжении шести тысяч лет. Только в других контекстах. Глупо было бы ожидать, что Азирафаэль забудет... Однако все эти успокоительные мысли ни на гран не приближали его к пониманию, что следует говорить не трепещущему невинному созданию, а уверенному и подготовленному любовнику.  
— Хорошо. Эм... Да. Если у тебя есть какие-то предпочтения... о том, как будет лучше… для тебя лучше! Конечно, я просто... Ангел! Я хочу, чтобы ты наслаждался всем, что мы делаем.  
— Я знаю, что для меня лучше, — говорит Азирафаэль, кивая медленно и уверенно и заставляя Кроули окончательно потеряться.  
— О... Ты, э-э-э .. ты пробовал?..  
Кроули пытается помочь себе жестами, раз уж со словами получается не очень. Так странно даже представить себе Азирафаэля мастурбирующим, но... Картинка получается на редкость привлекательной.  
Ангел пожимает плечами:  
— Несколько вещей. Если говорить начистоту, их было больше, чем несколько.  
Кроули сглатывает.   
— А… какие именно? Что это были за… вещи?  
— Конечно, не все из них мне хотелось бы повторить. А некоторые не нужно пробовать и одного раза, чтобы составить свое мнение, — продолжает Азирафаэль с прежней невозмутимостью, как будто он только что не разрушил до основания само мировосприятие Кроули.  
Ангел?! Пробовал что-то с людьми? Его ангел?!   
Меж тем его ангел еще крепче прижимается к Кроули, притягивает чуть ближе. И добавляет мечтательно:  
— Мне нравится жесткий секс. Когда меня трахают грубо. Одержимо. Как будто я самый-самый желанный. О да, дорогой, многие мужчины желали меня.  
— Азирафаэль, я... — Кроули сглатывает, его собственная хватка становится еще крепче. У него не предусмотрено сценария для такого развития событий. — А... сколько их было?  
— Сколько человек желали меня? О-о-о, их было без счету. Однако же я куда более разборчив в том, кто мог бы меня заполучить. Хм… дорогой мой, неужели ты и вправду думал, что за все это время никто меня так и не трахнул? Что я настолько никому не нужен и непривлекателен?  
— Да нет же! Просто ты… Ну... Ты же ангел.  
— Ангелы трахаются, Кроули.  
С одной стороны, Кроули абсолютно не хочет представлять себе кого-то еще с Азирафаэлем, он действительно этого не хочет. С другой стороны, ему хотелось бы услышать, как тот произносит слово на букву «Т».  
— Я никогда не думал, что услышу от тебя слово «трахаться», — говорит он.  
— Все когда-нибудь случается впервые. Можешь поздравить себя с открытием моей новой стороны.  
Очевидно, что поздравлять себя Кроули не с чем, но он этого не говорит. Прозвучало бы слишком грубо, а он не хочет начинать ссору. Не сейчас. И не то чтобы он сильно расстроен, не совсем так. Он наполовину болен, наполовину возбужден и на сто процентов выбит из колеи. Они ведь должны были сделать это вместе, не так ли? Первый раз. Предполагалось, что он мягко введет Азирафаэля в мир плотских утех, наблюдая, как тот впервые предается таким наслаждениям. Демон, ведущий ангела по дорогам похоти. Ведь именно так и случается секс, верно?  
— Так сколько же их... нет, нет, не отвечай, не надо... Извини, что спросил. — Он краснеет.  
— Достаточно. — Азирафаэль улыбается блаженной и светлой улыбкой ничего не понимающего идиота. — Мужчины обещали мне так много, Кроули... обещали подарки, обещали сладость, экстаз, превосходящий все, что я когда-либо знал... ну, трудно для любого смертного человека выполнить это третье, но... некоторые пытались, надо отдать им должное.  
— А я мог бы… — говорит Кроули медленно, с пересохшим ртом и сильно бьющимся сердцем. Когда стало так трудно дышать? — Я не человек. Я могу дать тебе куда больше. Все, что ты хочешь, ты же знаешь, да? Настоящий экстаз, я могу дать тебе его. Никто никогда этого не делал, но я могу.  
— О... Кроули... — пальцы Азирафаэля играют в его волосах, он дразняще надувает губы. — Ты знаешь, я испытал экстаз самого Божественного Рода. Ты бы хотел попробовать повторить его? Для меня?  
«Ангелы трахаются», — думает он, и ему становится холодно и очень, очень плохо, но он так же тверд, прижимаясь к Азирафаэлю, и это не остается незамеченным…  
— Ты... ты делал это... там, наверху?  
— Конечно. Я ничего не имею против людей, но есть вещи, которые они просто не могут сделать, и ты никогда не можешь быть самим собой с ними... почему бы не трахаться с равными? Я имею в виду не только себя, ведь ты... Ты же, конечно, был... с другими демонами? Вряд ли я ошибаюсь, предполагая, что демоны тоже трахаются, мой дорогой.  
— О, черт возьми, демоны! Не знаю насчет других, но тебе явно достался какой-то бракованный демон. Абсолютно! Нет, я не встречался с другими демонами, да и зачем мне это? Ты же их видел! Кто бы... ты бы не... о, Азирафаэль... ты ведь этого не делал, правда? Я имею в виду, с демоном?  
— Нет. Ну… то есть...  
В паузе, наступившей после этого «ну», уместились все шесть тысяч лет жизни Кроули на земле плюс яркая вспышка перед его глазами. Мысль о другом демоне, может быть, ком-то, кого он знает... демоне, говорящем с Азирафаэлем, его собственным прекрасным, милым Азирафаэлем... Даже самые милые демоны, которых он знает, никогда не смогут быть достойны и мгновения времени Азирафаэля, никогда не будут достаточно хороши для него, никогда не смогут заслужить такой чести... Ладно, Азирафаэль давно уже не невинный ангелочек, он не годится на роль нуждающегося в защите, сбитого с пути злым обманщиком... Но даже если и так, подумать только! Он все еще мог быть ранен или жестоко использован! И если он собирался выбрать демона, то почему выбрал другого? Почему в путешествие по пикам плотских наслаждений он не захотел взять с собой Кроули?  
Неужели Кроули действительно был такой ужасной перспективой, что за все это время Азирафаэль ни разу даже не спросил его? Даже мысль не мелькнула?  
— О, не смотри на меня так, — вздыхает Азирафаэль. — Нет, я не занимался сексом с демоном. Я только хотел сказать, что у меня был очень поучительный, просветляющий и очень экстатический ранний опыт с ангелом, который теперь может быть демоном. Мы не поддерживали с ним никаких отношений после того, как он... я имею в виду, насколько я знаю! Он не навещал меня с тех самых пор, как мы.... Что тут остается думать? Либо ему это не понравилось настолько, насколько понравилось мне, либо... он теперь в вашей команде.  
— Тогда он определенно демон. — Кроули снова целует своего ангела, крепко и облегченно. — Иначе он бы точно с тобой связался. Удивительно, что он все равно не пришел за тобой. Не то чтобы я был согласен терпеть, чтобы какие-то демоны беспокоили тебя, заметь, после того, как ты не призывал их в течение тысячелетий. О нет... Если какой-нибудь демон и будет подкатывать к тебе, он станет обращаться с тобой так, как ты того заслуживаешь, или вообще пусть убирается в Преисподнюю!  
— Защищаешь мою честь?  
«И вовсе не обязательно говорить это таким веселым тоном», — думает Кроули.   
— Просто предупреждаю: если кто-то попытается обращаться с тобой неправильно, то ему придется иметь дело со мной.  
— Мой дорогой, я вполне способен отшить любого демона, ангела или человека, который не будет обращаться со мной так, как я хочу. Поверь, мне приходилось иметь дело с мужчинами, которые этого не делали. И знаешь что с ними произошло? Они больше не могут играть в эти игры.  
— О. Ну... хорошо, — растерянно говорит Кроули. На одно мгновение он думает, что Азирафаэль хочет, чтобы он подыграл ему, а в следующее уже не уверен. Он не знает, что думать, что чувствовать, что делать... Он не знает, кто они друг для друга. Они оба играют в какую-то совместную игру или это Азирафаэль играет с ним? Он никогда бы не подумал, что тот способен на это, но ведь он, оказывается, далеко не все знал о своем ангеле. Вести себя с ним так, как Кроули вел себя с людьми? Нет, он не думал, что Азирафаэль сочтет такое поведение приемлемым. Или сочтет? Любит ли Азирафаэль его на самом деле, хочет ли близости так же, как хочет сам Кроули? Или он ждал, что Кроули сделает первый шаг, потому что всегда оставлял первый шаг партнеру? Неужели он уже давно сказал бы «да», если бы Кроули спросил? Виноват ли Кроули в том, что не действовал, или это не вопрос вины, была бы их связь еще одной простой интрижкой, если бы ему хватило ума и смелости спросить раньше? Мог ли он заполучить ангела… или потерять? Лучше подождать, и все же…  
— О нет, нет, я люблю, чтобы за мной красиво ухаживали, прежде чем дело дойдет до плотских утех... — мурлычет Азирафаэль. — Ты это делал красиво и стильно, Кроули. Обеды в «Ритце», прогулки по парку, маленькие подарки... Некоторое время назад я думал, что ты ищешь моего внимания, но ты никогда не заговаривал ни о чем большем. И я решил, что это только выражения дружбы. Стремление поделиться тем, что тебе самому нравится — прекрасными вещами и удовольствием побыть на природе, лакомствами, приятной беседой… Я бы, конечно, хотел. Да.  
— Ты бы хотел, чтобы я... — Странная паника внутри слегка ослабевает. — Я всегда боялся... До всего, что мы прошли вместе, я думал... что ты не захочешь со мной больше разговаривать, если я попробую... если ты узнаешь, что я... хочу. Ну… вот это все.  
— Ну и напрасно, мой дорогой. Я был бы твоим, если бы ты только выбрал подходящее время, чтобы меня спросить. Ты же знаешь, как соблазнить мужчину.   
— Хорошо. Мне нравится угощать тебя разными приятными вкусностями. — Кроули пожимает плечами, нежно целуя уголок губ Азирафаэля, прежде чем снова завладеть его ртом, пытаясь вернуть все на круги своя и найти путь назад к тому, что он знает. Он жалеет, что не репетировал вот такого... — Я хотел бы тебя побаловать.  
— И будешь тратить на меня все свое время?  
— Да.  
— И приглашать меня на долгие прогулки под руку, чтобы показать, как тебе нравится, когда тебя видят со мной?  
— Да.  
— И быть внимательным ко мне, и гордиться тем, что я выбрал тебя?  
— Да, да!  
— Потому что я ангел, и ты не можешь устоять перед тем, что я есть?  
— Потому что ты мой ангел! — рычит Кроули. — И потому что я знаю тебя. И я бы... хотел бы тебя познать.  
И это все? Это то, что люди видят в нем? Ангельская аура, обещание чего-то божественного, когда они подходят слишком близко? Неужели они жаждут покоя и света, которые окружают его, даже когда он находится в одном из своих смешных и слишком человеческих настроений?   
У Кроули есть знакомые ангелы. Аура Азирафаэля дорога ему не потому, что это ангельская аура, а из-за нюансов, которые вряд ли способен увидеть смертный. Кроули жаждет не божественности, а Азирафаэля. Он жаждет его настроения, его привычек и его тела. Ему хочется целовать светлый лоб, зарываться руками в каждую мягкую пухлую складочку, делать невыразимо восхитительные вещи с его бедрами, плотно прижаться к выпуклости его живота и любить его — во всех смыслах этого слова.  
Когда-то Азирафаэль считался образцом красоты и сексуальности. Сейчас такие тела не в моде, но когда-то так было... Кроули помнит, как они гуляли вместе, и с каким выражением женщины смотрели на ангела, и как тот вздрагивал и жаловался, что слишком привлекателен. Именно тогда Кроули впервые понял: он не хочет, чтобы люди смотрели на Азирафаэля так. Ему не нравились эти взгляды. Определенно не нравились! Кроули никогда не подвергал сомнению свое к ним отношение, но теперь... неужели он скучает по тем восхищенным взглядам, направленным на ангела? Мистер сногсшибательная харизма, мистер искрящееся желание... Неужели он скучает по людям, которые падают перед ангелом ниц и сами собой укладываются в штабеля, потому что Азирафаэль великолепен, здоров и прекрасен, и это как раз тот случай, когда размер имеет значение? И пусть сейчас они не видят ангела таким восхитительным, каким видит его Кроули, но желания погреться в ангельской ауре они игнорировать не могут. Даже Кроули, который находил большинство запахов Святости скорее болезненными, чем приятными, мог найти некоторое удовольствие в мягком тепле, безопасности и довольстве, которые окутывали его рядом с Азирафаэлем. А если ангел при этом еще и счастлив — вообще блаженство! Не потому, что он ангел, а потому, что он именно этот конкретный ангел.  
— Я заставлю тебя чувствовать себя желанным, — обещает он.  
— Ну… Я действительно чувствую себя желанным. Сейчас.  
— Да, но... каждый день, я имею в виду. Каждый день, Азирафаэль. Мы будем гулять по самым людным местам, я буду тебя всем показывать. Мы поедем в моей машине, и я открою тебе дверь, я открою тебе все двери, отвезу тебя в оперу, мы иногда ходили, помнишь? Буду брать тебя под руку и всем показывать, как горжусь, что меня видят с тобой... Во всех лучших ресторанах. Везде.  
— А в постели? Ты и там будешь меня баловать?  
— Всегда. Да. — Кроули кивает, хотя сейчас совсем не уверен, что способен сдержать обещание. Он ведь не знает уровня, к которому Азирафаэль привык.  
— О, Кроули, ты действительно делаешь меня счастливым. Ты сделаешь меня счастливым. — Азирафаэль повторяет это снова и снова, играет с его волосами и прижимает к себе. — Ты же знаешь, что можешь дать мне то, чего нет ни у кого другого… то, чего никто больше не сможет мне дать.  
Еще одно легкое расслабление в клубке перетянутых нервов Кроули.   
— Да, конечно…  
— Время. — Азирафаэль прижимается щекой к Кроули. — Мы могли бы проводить время вместе здесь, на Земле. Очень долгое время...  
Кроули прикусывает губу и крепче прижимает ангела к себе.   
— Да. Да, все время в этом мире.  
— Там, наверху, ты знаешь... они не хотят этого, им неинтересно. Там нет никакой романтики.  
— Я подарю тебе романтику.  
— А люди... с ними просто нельзя... нельзя привязаться, нельзя встречаться больше одного-двух раз. При первом же поцелуе с человеком следует подумать о том, сколько времени у вас может быть, прежде чем нужно будет остановиться, подумать о превентивной защите. При таких размышлениях никакая любовь невозможна. Конечно, я люблю их всех, но это не может быть, ну ты знаешь... личной любовью, такая любовь никогда не может быть простой человеческой любовью, слишком больно...  
— Я могу быть твоей любовью, ангел... то есть я могу любить.  
— Все это время... я чего-то хотел. Чего-то невозможного. — Азирафаэль вздыхает. — Желая быть любимым и зная, что это невозможно, но позволяя себе хотя бы немного. Позволять мужчине обнимать меня и давать пустые обещания... свободно отдавать свой рот, но при этом сохранять некоторую дистанцию, или... иногда больше, чем я обычно позволяю... иметь что-то, делающее мир чуть менее одиноким. Даже если это только один раз, два... три раза, время от времени, когда они сладкие, когда они так сильно хотят, когда они также знают, что это не может быть больше, чем то, что есть, лишь на миг, краткий миг — и все…  
— Азирафаэль... — у Кроули скрутило живот. Сколько раз он должен пообещать себя? Сколько раз он должен сказать «Да», что еще он может предложить своему ангелу? Он обещал время, он обещал любовь, чего еще ждет Азирафаэль? Что еще, чтобы они могли миновать этот участок? Половина того, что говорит Азирафаэль, ему нравится, или все, что говорит Азирафаэль, ему нравится наполовину? Он не уверен. Он не хочет думать о других любовниках ангела, и все же ему до чертиков нравится этот новый Азирафаэль, который знает, чего хочет, который говорит грязные вещи, который ожидает, что Кроули возьмет его жестко и грубо — не потому, что Кроули демон и грубый и это все, чем он может быть, а потому, что это возбуждает самого Азирафаэля, потому что он, ангел, так хочет. Кроули может не знать, как обращаться с этим знакомым и незнакомым одновременно Азирафаэлем, но он хочет его так отчаянно, так мучительно. Ангельский опыт вполне может быть желанным, даже необходимым, он существенно упростит некоторые вещи, которые Кроули иначе никогда и не осмелился бы предложить, только вот... Только вот Кроули очень не хочет, чтобы его ангел думал о своих прежних любовниках тогда, когда занимается сексом с Кроули.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я их забыл? Или ты хочешь сам заставить меня их забыть? — поддразнивает Азирафаэль, подхватывая одну из многочисленных запутанных нитей мыслей Кроули, хотя «забудь» было не совсем верным словом. — Так вот чего ты хочешь, мой дорогой? Остаться со мной до тех пор, пока ты не заменишь каждый их поцелуй, каждое их прикосновение своим собственным?  
— Да... подожди, нет! — Кроули качает головой. — Не «до тех пор, пока», а просто... просто остаться. И поцелуи, и прикосновения. Но — не «пока», нет никакого «пока».  
— Неужели я должен забыть обо всех мальчишках, которые искали мои колени в прокуренной комнате? И даже того, кто гладил меня по груди и умолял о снисхождении больше всех остальных? М-м-м, нет... нет. Потому что ты знаешь, чего я действительно хочу, чего я действительно жажду, ты знаешь это сейчас. И знаешь, какие переживания я вполне могу забыть сам, а за какие держусь. И я знаю, что ты хочешь дать мне то, что мне действительно нужно, точно так же, как я хочу отдать себя тебе.  
— Азирафаэль, пожалуйста…  
— Ты хочешь заменить каждого мужчину, который когда-либо касался рукой моего горла и просил меня следовать за ним в отдельную комнату, объятый желанием... каждого мужчину, который когда-либо притягивал меня для поцелуя, который требовал большего? Всех многочисленных друзей, которые предлагали мне просто потрахаться? Незнакомца, который не мог не следовать за мной из одного заведения в другое? Того, кто обнял меня на танцполе и спросил, какие у меня планы на вечер? Того, кто прижался ко мне в баре и предложил купить мне выпивку? Того, кто загнал меня в угол в бане и устроил сеанс массажа? Того, кто ощупал меня возле мужского туалета ночного клуба и сказал, что он может быть гибким, если я смогу?  
— Азирафаэль, остановись. — Кроули отстраняется. Он больше не хочет спрашивать, сколько их, он только чувствует тошноту и легкое головокружение. — Я не хочу слышать о других мужчинах, которые...   
Азирафаэль моргает. Говорит осторожно:  
— Я не думал, что ты расстроишься из-за моего опыта.  
— Я расстроился не потому, что ты это делал, а потому, что ты мне бросил все это в лицо! — рявкает Кроули, вскидывая руки в воздух. — Как будто ты до сих пор... как будто после всего, что мы сделали, и всего, что ты сказал, ты все еще думаешь, что у меня нет чувств.  
— Ох… прости. Нет, мой дорогой, это совсем не так. Я думал... я думал, что мой... предыдущий опыт, мои рассказы о нем... что они, так сказать, тебя подстегивает.  
— Может быть, но это не слишком приятное подстегивание!   
Нет смысла спорить, когда он так заметно и недвусмысленно возбужден. И в основе этого возбуждения — желание переписать сексуальную историю Азирафаэля своими собственными прикосновениями. Одно дело, если бы это были просто грязные разговоры, если бы он не знал, что это реально, но представить себе любовников... сколько любовников? Случалось ли это в те времена, когда они расставались, или Азирафаэль заводил любовников, когда Кроули был рядом с ним? Именно эта мысль ранит его. И это не единственная мысль, которая ранит его.  
— Прости. Мне очень жаль. Я не хотел быть жестоким...  
— Я думал, что мы сделаем это вместе.  
— Но мы же и делаем это вместе.  
— Нет! Нет, я думал, что мы будем делать это вместе в первый раз!  
У Азирафаэля, благослови его Господь, хватает совести ахнуть. Кроули не может на него смотреть.  
— Мой дорогой… Ты хочешь сказать, что ты...  
— Да. Я этого не делал, а ты делал. — Кроули складывает руки на груди с самым независимым видом. — Ну, давай, посмейся.  
— Я вовсе не смеюсь, — шепчет Азирафаэль, подаваясь ближе. — Кроули…  
— Я берег себя для тебя, — говорит Кроули и чувствует, как мягкость Азирафаэля мгновенно сменяется холодом.  
— А я не просил тебя об этом!  
— А тебе и не надо было просить! Ты злишься на меня за то, что я сделал? Ты сердишься на меня за то, что я любил тебя? Ты злишься на меня, потому что сама мысль о чьем-то прикосновении к тебе вызывает у меня отвращение? Меня тошнит! Ты не спрашивал меня, нет, я никогда не обвинял тебя в том, что ты не спрашиваешь меня. Я берег себя не для тебя, а для себя, потому что не мог поступить иначе. Но если бы я знал, что ты можешь... то есть я всегда думал, что ты просто никогда не сможешь! Я мог бы сделать тебя счастливым, если бы знал, что ты можешь и что ты когда-нибудь будешь со мной!  
— Кроули... — Азирафаэль снова протягивает руку, испытывая противоречивые чувства — достаточно сильные, чтобы Кроули мог почувствовать их с того места, где он стоит. Знакомое стремление к примирению, все еще волнующее оскорбление. Желание удержать боль и желание удержать любовь. Они всегда были такими. Клубок противоречий, но никогда по-настоящему не способные расстаться надолго. — Ты сделал бы меня счастливым — или потребовал бы меня прежде, чем кто-то другой смог бы меня запятнать… до тебя?  
— Запятнать... я никогда не говорил «запятнать», ты действительно думаешь, что я вижу тебя таким? — Кроули отшатывается от прикосновения.  
— По-моему, ты немного... ну, переигрываешь. С тех пор, как я сказал, что ты не будешь моим первым опытом. Ты ведешь себя как собственник, ревнивый и смешной. Я чувствую, как от тебя буквально исходят волны этих эмоций.  
— Я был влюблен в тебя, осел! А ты бросаешь в меня бомбу и ждешь, что у меня не будет пары эмоций по этому поводу?  
— Не понимаю, почему это должно было оказаться бомбой, я живу на этой земле уже шесть тысяч лет.  
— И я тоже! А я-то думал, что мы одинаковые! В основном... бесполые! Я не считаю тебя испорченным, я никогда не мог бы так думать о тебе! И то, что ты хоть на минуту подумал, будто я могу…  
— Ты не имеешь на меня никаких прав только потому, что любишь меня.  
— Я и не говорил, что имею на тебя право. Я просто просил тебя перестать говорить о своих победах, когда мы собираемся лечь спать вместе, вот и все. И я сказал, что хотел бы знать раньше, что секс был в числе предлагаемых блюд, потому что я, возможно, не стал бы ждать конца света! И я сказал, что у меня есть свои причины не быть ни с кем, кроме тебя, я бы провел все время в творении, просто не занимаясь сексом, если бы ты не... если бы мы не были... И вовсе не потому, что ты попросил меня об этом.  
— Ты сам начал этот разговор.  
— Нет. Нет, это ты сказал, что мужчины предлагали тебе все, что есть под солнцем, ты рассказал мне о мужчине, пристававшем к тебе в клубе, ты втянул в это других. — Голос Кроули дрожит. — Я просто хотел понять, знаешь ли ты, чего хочешь. Ты мог бы сказать мне, что делал это раньше без... без... черт возьми, Азирафаэль, даже если бы ты просто сказал мне, что знаешь, да, а ты… Как в тот раз, когда ты рассказал мне историю о мужчине, который пытался овладеть тобою насильно, просто чтобы посмотреть, как я отреагирую…  
— Кроули... — Азирафаэль сглатывает. — Но у него все равно ничего бы не вышло, я не прилагал тогда никаких усилий... ну, когда он это сделал, так что это было скорее забавно. Я не думал, что тебя это так заденет.  
— А разве мои чувства когда-нибудь имели значение? Я хотел... я хотел немного романтики. А ты хотел смотреть мне в лицо, небрежно рассказывая о том, как подвергся сексуальному насилию. Как будто это забавная история.  
— Это было не так.  
— То, чем это было или не было для тебя, не делает человека, который это сделал, менее ублюдочным. — Голос, который раньше дрожал, стал стальным. — Может быть, тебя это не задело и не оскорбило, может быть, тебе это не показалось сексуальным, так что ты не воспринял это всерьез, но не говори мне, что ты не почувствовал намерения. А мне… Мне плохо, странно, запутанно и болезненно представить тебя с мужчинами, которых ты выбрал. Я люблю тебя. И то, что незнакомец щупает тебя в туалете для мальчиков, для меня вовсе не забавный анекдот. И мне жаль, если мне нужно время, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах, Мне жаль, если я немного собственник, но это жестоко с твоей стороны — говорить такие вещи только потому, что ты думаешь, что после этого я буду трахать тебя сильнее. Не надо дразнить мою собственническую часть ради собственного удовольствия, а потом читать мне нотации за то, что я чувствую. Не надо говорить мне, что хочешь одержимости, а потом стыдить за то, что я стал собственником. Не надо вкладывать слова в мои уста, когда тебе не нравится, как я реагирую. Я никогда не верил, что имею на тебя хоть какое-то право. Честно говоря, я и сейчас в это не верю. Всегда подозревал, что то, что мы здесь и вместе — это какая-то космическая ошибка. Я имею в виду, ведь так оно и есть, да? Если ты уже передумал, может быть, мне лучше уйти?  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Я действительно люблю тебя… и всегда любил. Ты прав, это было жестоко с моей стороны. Но я думал, что ты хочешь... я думал, что ты хочешь услышать все это. Я же чувствовал твое ответное возбуждение!  
— Мне не обязательно хотеть чего-то только потому, что это может меня возбудить.  
— Прости, Кроули, пожалуйста, не уходи. Я не вынесу, если ты уйдешь в гневе. Если я не смогу все исправить. Моя сексуальная история — это моя собственная история, я... хотя я, конечно, имею полное право не стыдиться того, что мне нравится, или того, что не нравится, или мужчин, которых я... развлекал, и имею полное право делать свой собственный выбор... ну... Это мое и только мое дело. Мне следовало бы держаться более скрытно. Мне следовало бы спросить тебя, как ты относишься к тому, что я говорю. Я не стыжусь того, как вел себя с другими мужчинами, Кроули, и никогда не буду стыдиться. Но... мне стыдно, что я не спросил тебя, насколько тебе приятно о них слышать.  
Кроули смотрит на него, стоящего, заламывая руки... все тот же старый Азирафаэль, нервный и суетливый, в одно мгновение бездумно эгоистичный, а в следующее болезненно сочувствующий... плечи Кроули опускаются, и он подается всем телом на полшага ближе, позволяя Азирафаэлю заключить его в теплые объятия, в большие, мягкие руки и большие, мягкие крылья одновременно. На пол летят пять или шесть книг, сброшенные развернувшимися крыльями, но ангел не отстраняется, чтобы поднять хоть одну из них.  
После долгой паузы Кроули кладет руки на бедра Азирафаэля.  
— Сегодня мне уже не очень хочется заниматься сексом, — сообщает он немного виновато.  
— Ну и ладно. Оставайся просто так. Я приготовлю тебе чашку чая. Или какао? Немного перекусить? Только не уходи... я этого не вынесу. Я не могу прогнать тебя после всего... Мы слишком много пережили, чтобы одна размолвка оборвала все раньше, чем оно началось.  
— Нет... нет, ты не должен... Ты должен прогнать меня, мы оба знаем, что это было... безумие. Ну, мы. Вместе. Сумасшествие... Но... если ты все еще хочешь меня, я с радостью сойду с ума.  
— А почему бы мне все еще не хотеть тебя?  
Кроули фыркает, пряча лицо на плече Азирафаэля.  
— Потому что я никогда раньше этого не делал. Потому что от меня не будет никакого толку. Ничего не знаю, ничего не умею. Наверняка любой из этих твоих других мужчин справился бы лучше меня.  
— Ты мог бы сразу сказать, что стесняешься, вместо того чтобы позволить мне думать, будто все дело во мне. — Азирафаэль вздыхает и крепче прижимает его к себе. — Когда тебе действительно захочется заняться сексом, ты доставишь мне удовольствие. Самое лучшее в мире. Я знаю, что несколько переборщил с демонстрацией моих... склонностей и моего опыта, но это действительно не так сложно. Ты мне понравишься, я уверен в этом. Я тебе покажу. А потом, как только ты поймешь суть дела, ты... возьмешь на себя ответственность за меня. И ты сделаешь это, как никто другой, потому что ты знаешь меня, как никто другой. Не имеет значения, что было раньше. Для любого из нас.  
— У тебя было шесть тысяч лет и много работы над выносливостью.  
— О, только не постоянно! И если это все, о чем ты беспокоишься, то у меня есть... игрушки.  
Что ж. Это очень интересно.  
— Игрушки? — Кроули облизывает губы. — Э-э-э... не то чтобы я передумал насчет сегодняшнего вечера, но... какие игрушки?  
— Всевозможные. Их продают по соседству. Мягкие резиновые, гладкие стеклянные, с батарейками.  
— Эм… Только имей в виду: то, что нравится моему члену, и то, что нравится моему сердцу, не всегда совпадает. И когда возникает спор, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты ошибался в сторону сердца, но... хм. Истории об игрушках, без других людей в них... Думаю, они могли бы понравиться им обоим. Ты мог бы... если хочешь, чтобы я чувствовал себя конкурентоспособным, я имею в виду. Тебя и игрушки я бы смог выдержать.  
— О, мой дорогой, ни один мужчина не может соперничать с некоторыми игрушками! — ухмыляется Азирафаэль, коснувшись ладонью его щеки. — Я просто обязан показать тебе их. Конечно, игрушки тоже никогда не смогут конкурировать с тобой — особенно когда речь заходит о чем-то действительно важном.  
— Да?  
— Да. Не забывай, что то, что делает твой член, гораздо менее важно, чем то, что делает твое сердце.  
— Никогда не думал, что услышу от тебя слово «член».  
— Именно это слово ты и употребил. Я просто повторил. И еще раз повторю, что если выбирать между этими двумя, то меня гораздо больше интересует последнее. Которому нет замены во всем Ее творении.  
— Хм… Ангел… Я не думаю, что ты запятнан. Никогда так не думал. Я не хотел, чтобы это так прозвучало.  
— Я знаю, дорогой. Мы... мы оба были излишне глупы и чувствительны.  
— Вовсе не глупы, — бормочет Кроули, по-прежнему пряча лицо. — Не ты. Ты вовсе не глупый. Тебе не должно быть стыдно. Любой мужчина был бы счастлив заполучить тебя хотя бы раз, это я... Только у меня была идея, и... я репетировал ее, знаешь ли. То, что я тебе скажу, и... и что сделаю, и как ты ответишь, а потом были все эти другие разговоры…  
— Ты репетировал, как будешь меня соблазнять? — Азирафаэль улыбается так нежно, что у Кроули перехватывает дыхание. А потом целует его в другую щеку и крепко прижимает к себе. — Кроули... тебе не обязательно репетировать для меня. Это всего лишь мы.  
— Это было довольно знаменательно. Секс...  
— На самом деле это не так.  
— О.  
— Любовь есть. Я... у меня был опыт с обоими полами, и сексуальное удовольствие прекрасно. Я думаю, что сила добра в мире гораздо больше, чем источник зла. Когда собираются в пару двое людей, чьи искренние намерения хороши, даже если это всего лишь намерения разделить мимолетное удовольствие, — это хорошо. Это делает людей счастливыми, и они делают счастливыми других, и это прекрасно. Но любовь... мой опыт общения с ней более редок и прекрасен. Но полюбить тебя на всю жизнь — это будет так важно, как не может быть даже самый божественный секс.  
— Конечно, у нас все равно будет божественный секс.  
— О да. Ни за что на свете не пропущу его. — Азирафаэль смеется. Кроули протягивает руку, чтобы погладить его по крылу, и чувствует, как от этого прикосновения по телу ангела пробегает едва заметная дрожь. — Когда тебе захочется, милый, я тебе покажу. Я научу тебя всему, что знаю сам. А потом... возможно, я соглашусь сыграть роль раскрасневшейся девственницы, чтобы ты мог показать мне, что ты репетировал. Просто для удовольствия.  
— Да. Обязательно.   
Кроули наконец-то расслабляется до конца. Он не воображает, что на этом пути его не подстерегает путаных чувств, моментов ревности или вопросов о том, могло ли все быть по-другому. Но он верит, что все будет хорошо теперь, когда они вытащили скелет из шкафа и как следует его проветрили. И знают, что могут проветрить снова, если им захочется, и не бросать друг друга из-за такой ерунды. И вообще... глупо ревновать из-за кучки мужчин, которые, вероятно, в большинстве своем давно уже мертвы, когда именно он сейчас извлекает выгоду из опыта Азирафаэля.


End file.
